


The Tale Of The Zodiacs

by TheGodsofNew



Category: Astrology - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Aries - Freeform, Cancer, Capricorn - Freeform, Fantasy, Gemini - Freeform, Leo - Freeform, Libra, Pieces, Pisces - Freeform, Road Trip, Sagittarius - Freeform, Scorpio, Taurus - Freeform, Virgo - Freeform, aquarius, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodsofNew/pseuds/TheGodsofNew
Summary: The Zodiacs take a little road trip. For the first time in thousands of years they leave their mansion. They will meet the people they rule over along the way. Who is to say they won't find a friend or even a lover? Only time will tell.





	1. Road Trip!

Aquarius was setting up the RV for the trip that the group of teenagers were going to go on. The male ran a hand through his hair as he made sure to try and get enough sleeping spaces, as well as resting places for all thirteen of them. Well more like twelve, the twins always insist on sleeping together. Something about how it makes them feel safe know their other half is near.

The nineteen year old male had just finished setting everything up when everyone started to rush out of the mansion all of them shared. They pulled on, pushing Aquarius aside to where his hair fell out of its place and into his face. 

The twins, Gemini and Geminis Riddle came a few seconds later. They weren't in a rush like everyone else since they didn't want to be going in the first place. The two thirteen year olds had a bit of a alttitude to them. Even though they were really kind in all reality.

Geminis patted him on the shoulder as her brown hair fell out of its bun. "I can speak with them about manners if you wish," the green eyes sign offered as she glanced over to her brother, the two were carbon copies of each other, well other than their genders of course.

"Its fine," the black haired male, Aquarius, shook his head as he ushered the two young teens onto the bus. "Just get into your seats so we can start the trip," he stated as he looked around to see everyone where they had claimed the day before.

"Is everyone ready to go?!" Aquarius shouted over the ruckus, of courseot was manilyhow the twins and Capricorn had begun to get in an argument about whatever it was this time. Most likely another disagreement about the twins not thinking they were completely immature, while Capricorn argued they were.

Then of course there was Leo and Cancer arguing, why he didn't check the seating chart before hand he had no idea. He knew he would sorely regret it but it was to late now. He knew the two males basically never got along.

At least Virgo and Taurus were getting along. They were just sitting in the corner, the two girls braiding each other's hair. That was one of the better match upsthey had.

Libra and Scorpio were reading a book together in the small bedroom that held six different beds in the back. They were currently reading a book about Mythology, itswasnt nay main steam children's book or anything, it was just a story that mushed up different mythologies into the one book to create a story. 

Pisces, Aries, and Sagittarius were all doing there own thing in those won little respective areas, he knew that wouldn't say for long though due to Aries' need to be in charge.

Aquarius nodded as he found that everyone was accounted for. He ran a hand pushed a bang behind his ear as he went to the front and turned the car on. He set the engine on drive and pulled out of the front lawn. He was slightly nervous though, they hadn't left the mansion since the time of the Ancient Greeks. Now forhe first time in thousands of years they were going to meet the people they rule over.


	2. A Day On The Road

Gemini and Geminis were sitting at the small dinning both that was in the RV. The two of them were playing a game of chess. Both teens were incrediblely competitive. This driving their need to win against each other. They were more willing to lose to the other rather than any other Zodiac. They had just always been that way. They considered themselves in some way the same soul in two bodies.

As they kept playing Gemini did a trick move and put Geminis on check mate, winning the game for himself. The brunette girl gave the other a small smile and began to put away the game in a box in order to re-shelf it. It wasn't normal chess board, instead of white and black thief were silver and gold. And the rules were a bit diffrent to but we won't go into that.

It had been going on in this loop for the whole town everyone was in the mobile home. After he first hour everyone had spread out and were now all getting along fine as the signs got into the little cliques.

The twins of corse were a clique of their own, always preferring to stay close together despite there somewhat combatting personalities. While Gemini was more quite and logical Geminis was impulsive and loud. They respected each other's diffrences and would come to a compromise on the big decisions.

They were scheduledto stop soon, there was supposed to be some bus stop that dobuled as a local teen hang out. The two were excited about it as it was supposed to be filled with diffrent types of sugary treats.

Aries was trying to take charge for the seventh time since everyone had gotten on the RV. Everyone was ignoring him though in order to do their own thing.

Virgo and Tuaurs were now trying out diffrent types of braids in each other's hair as the two girls got bored of the plain old regular braid. Currently Tuaurs was platting Virgo's hair.

Libra and Scorpio were still reading, however having moved on to a diffrent book. Now they were reading a copy of The Iliad, the two of them had always loved the writing of Homer and had read all of his stories a hundred times over.

Aquarius was still driving the car, having been elected the driver for he durintaion of the trip. He didn't really mind though, he knew he was the only one that was both responsible and old enough to do it.

Sure Virgo, Aries, or Tuaurs could do it, but frankly he didn't completely trust them behind the whell. And of course Gemini and Geminis would be able to be trusted but they were only thirteen, three years to young to drive. 

He saw the sign up ahead the pointed to the drive in that they had talking about stopping at. They were almost out of gas so the timing was great. He pulled into the parking lot and pulled up to a gas despinser. He watched as the other teenagers ran out of the bus and into the four story building about a quarter mile away. 

He began to fill the tank before going to park the automobile in one of the place designed for them before heading out to the same paces everyone had just ran off to.


	3. The Hangout

Aquarius had handed everyone their tokens to get into places, before turning to the twins that seemed to prefer clinging to him. Despite Geminis usually loud act when she got put in a new situation she got nervous.

She would soon adapt though, thriving significantly afterwards. Although Gemini was always this way, he could clock into any situation. He preferred to stay away from others and look at things form a third person point of view.

Aquaiua sighed as he wrapped an arm around each of the twins, holding them to his side as he headed to the food court. He decided to just get the two something to eat the drop them off at the arcade. He knew they would enjoy it in there once they got used to the ruckus.

He sat them down and put some food infront of them as he went to get his own. 

\--Portal jump to other Zodiacs--

Libra and Virgo were sitting together in a place called Tea Party. It was pretty cool so far. They for to dress up in costumes and play around some.

Currently though they were sitting at a table and drinking some tea. Both order Pumpkin Spice, having a few ice cubes dropped init to cool off the scolding temperature.

The two had obted out on whereing dresses. Instead wearing outfits that would be typically seen as boy peasant wear. They two actually didn't mind that much and quite enjoyed the comfortable clothing. 

There time soon rna out through and they decided to by the outfits and take their original clothes back on a bag they were given. The two made a stop back at the RV and dropped it off before going back to the bus stop.

\--Another Hop--

Leo and Capricorn had gotten themselves stuck in a game of 7 minutes in heaven. They never thought in their wildest dreams that the two of them would be put in their together.

The two males sighed in unison only to give each other weird looks when that happened.

"Sorry I got you stuck in here," Leo shook his head with a frown present on his face. "I should have thought twice before dragging you into this."

"It's fine," Capricorn stated in his usual serous tone, "Just next time, make sure that you think something through first."

"I will," Leo agreed as they watched the clock strike minute two. "Gods of Olympus," Leo groaned. 

\--Visting The Fire Duo--

Aries and Sagittarius were playing a game of lazer tag. Aries was winning so far and he smirked as he got yet another person out. 

Sagittarius was standing on a high ledge in the arena the game was taking place in. He was aiming from above and where it was a alcove. With being there he could easily shoot others but they could not get him as easily. 

Aries and Saginttarus were communicating with each other through ear peices they had picked up before.

\--Can Earth And Water Mix--

Cancer and Taurus were eating a cake together, the two of the having been in a relationship for a while. 

Cancer was feeding Taurus some of the triple chocolate fudge cake as he two of them gave each tiger small smiles. They talked some as they got a few awws ton people around them.

Taurus had tussledblond hair, ocean green eyes and sun kissed skin. While Cancer curly black hair, sky blue eyes, and skin that was a somewhat sickly pale.

The tow of them deicded to clean up and went around to see if they could find some games to play together. Once they got to the arcaded they found a Nintendo Classic in the back and began to play on it. 

\--A Game Of Water Tag--

Scorpio and Pieces had wen to the water pad behind the place, they had been splashing around some and were enjoying getting wet together. 

The sun began to set so all of the Zodiacs began to head to the hotel next door, it was supposed to be extremely cold that night so they elected not to sleep in the car.


End file.
